


Last Names

by everywildthing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to keep his last name. John takes it the wrong way. Shameless fluff, however short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Names

“No.” Sherlock repeats himself firmly, looking at John.

“Sherlock-“

“No.” Sherlock cuts John off before he can say anything else. “My name is Sherlock Holmes. Holmes, John, not Sherlock Watson. I am keeping my last name, just as you are keeping yours. We are separate people, John, and I intend it to stay that way.” he sighed, exasperated.

“Are you saying you don’t want to get married?” John accused. Sherlock stood up and reached for John’s hand, pulling him close in a rare display of affection.

"Of course I want to get married, John. I love you. I just have to keep my last name. Everyone knows me by Sherlock Holmes. I don’t want to go change it on everyone, that would be stupid and illogical.” he said, looking down into John’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé and pulled their bodies together. John sighed in defeat.

“Okay, Sherlock.” he said, resting his head against Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock kissed the top of John’s head.

“John?”

“Sherlock?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sherlock.” Sherlock smiled at John’s words, and for that moment, everything was absolutely perfect in his little world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I just feel like there isn't enough short and sweet Johnlock fanfics in the world, so I'm doing something about it.


End file.
